Ascenso del Mañana
by Spades And Swords
Summary: Drabbles. Abandonada por Simon, Marceline se encuentra sola en un mundo destruido y desolado. Pero el enfrentarse a su padre , y sobre todo, a sus recuerdos, puede resultar más difícil que sobrevivir.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer : Los Personajes pertenecen a Pendleton Ward._

_Este fic es la secuela de mi otro fic "A traves del camino", y esta semi-relacionado con otras dos historias : "Cuentos de Anochecer" y "Ultimo Amanecer"_

_Se puede decir que siguen una cronologia, aunque cada una tiene su propio argumento :)_

* * *

**_Soledad_**

La primera noche que Marceline pasó sin ninguna compañía fue también una noche sin sueño. La sal de sus lágrimas secas le irritaban las mejillas. Sujetaba a Hambo cerca de su corazón.

Durante toda la noche, esperó el regreso de Simon.

Pero no volvió. Ni él, ni nadie.

Fue entonces que Marceline se dió totalmente cuenta de su situación:estaba sola.

**_Abandonos_**

Marceline trató de buscar una explicación lógica. Pasó días enteros sin hacer más que preguntarse que pudo haber hecho tan mal para que Simon terminara por abandonarla.

¿Qué fue tan imperdonable? ¿Qué?

**_Conclusiones_**

Tal vez, concluyó Marceline tras una semana de divagar, Simon era igual que su padre.

Ambos la habían abandonando sin ninguna razón.

Se mordió el labio hasta hacérselo sangrar, pero no lloró. Ya estaba cansada de las lágrimas.

**_Amigo_**

Quizá no estaba completamente sola. Hambo aun estaba a su lado.

**_Provisiones_**

Nunca antes Marceline se había dado cuenta del valor de la comida hasta que sus provisiones se agotaron. Sin Simon, ella tendría que abastecer sus provisiones por su cuenta. Lo que más le preocupaba era el agua, pues recordaba como Simon siempre se quejaba de lo difícil que era encontrarla. Pero por lo visto, Simon exageraba, pues Marceline no tardó en encontrar bastante lagos de los cuales poder beber.

**_Lección_**

Igual de rápido, Marceline aprendió algo: No porque sea agua,significa que es bebible. Un buen dolor estómago se encargaría de plasmar esa lección en su memoria para siempre.

**_Carencia y abundancia_**

La comida enlatada era generosa, pero no infinita. Para complicarlo todo, la radiación empezaba a descomponer más rápido las alimentos, aun los enlatados. Marceline sabía que pronto tendría que buscar otra forma de conseguir alimento.

Deseaba que Simon estuviera con ella.

El hubiera sabido que hacer.

**_Fuego_**

Marceline contemplaba el fuego en silencio todas las noches. El recuerdo de su primer intento de prender una fogata, que terminó en un incendio que solo se detuvo gracias a una oportuna lluvia, la hacía sonreír.

Desde que Simon la había abandonado, no eran muchas las cosas que causaban ese mismo efecto.

**_Cacería _**

Marceline tardo meses en aprender como cazar, y mucho tiempo más en aprender cómo cazar decentemente. La sola idea le desagradaba, pero no tuvo más remedio una vez que su paladar se asqueó de las golosinas y de la comida en conserva. Aun así, estaba segura de que si Simon pudiera verla,estaría orgulloso de ella.

**_Conflictos_**

¿Hasta cuando podría pensar en Simon sin que su corazón se afligiera? Y más importante, ¿Por qué seguía importandole tanto el recuerdo de ese estúpido egoísta que la había abandonado?

_**Suvenir**_

De un manotazo, aventó a Hambo a una distancia considerable de ella. De pronto, no soportaba ni verlo.

_**Ideas**_

Marceline iba a deshacerse de Hambo. Se había convencido a si misma de que no podría olvidarse completamente de Simon si ese molesto oso de peluche estaba siempre a su lado. Y si Simon la había abandonado, entonces Marceline lo abandonaría a él. Era lo justo.

Pero cuando notó que Hambo había perdido uno de sus ojos, Marceline se vió incapaz de arrojarlo al fuego. Lo apretó entre sus manos, y lo abrazó justo como cuantas veces había hecho en el pasado, cuando era más pequeña.

¿Cómo se le había podido ocurrir deshacerse de él?

_**Reparación**_

A la mañana siguiente, lo primero que hizo Marceline fue salir a la búsqueda de un poco de hilo y un botón. Paso el resto de la mañana arreglando a Hambo.

_**Vigilante**_

Desde las sombras, Hunson veía como su hija crecía. A veces, lo único que deseaba era poder estar junto a ella sin la necesidad de estar escondido, pero Marceline aun no estaba preparada para reencontrase con su padre.

Y Hunson tampoco estaba listo para enfrentarse a su hija.

_**Susurros**_

Por mucho que se esforzara, Marceline no podía evitar siempre susurrarle las buenas noches a Simon. Se preguntaba si podría escucharla. Era una idea infantil, pero no podía evitar tenerla siempre en mente.

Habia ocasiones, cuando empezaba a sumergirse en los sueños, en las que Marceline podía escuchar como una débil voz le respondía: _"Buenas noches, Marceline"._

_**Molestias**_

Hunson no sabía ni por qué se tomaba la molestia de desearle las buenas noches a su hija.

_**Cambios**_

Marceline ya no era la niña llorona y dependiente de antaño. Tras varios años de soledad, se había vuelto una niña independiente y valiente. Era una verdadera tristeza ver que el mundo en donde vivía seguía siendo tan pútrido como siempre.

_**Música**_

Al pasar por una tienda de música vacía, Marceline se prometió algo así misma: cuando encontrara los utensilios necesarios, se construiría un bajo. Podría incluso tocar las melodías que Simon le enseñó con su guitarra, en los días en los que ella era solo una niña.

Y Simon , algo más que un recuerdo.

_**Recuerdos**_

_"Los recuerdos son vida. Una persona siempre vive en nuestros recuerdos ,incluso si ya no está a nuestro lado."_

Fue este pensamiento lo que evitó que Marceline olvidara a Simon por completo. A pesar del rencor que le guardaba, Marceline no quería que Simon muriera, y mucho menos, que muriera dentro de sus recuerdos.

_**Lágrima**_

Por primera vez en años, Marceline se permitió derramar una lágrima por su amigo perdido. Una sola, no más.

Pero a su manera, era suficiente.

_**Debilidad**_

Había alejado a su hija de Petrikov por una sola razón: para evitar que Simon la volviera humanamente inútil. De haber permitido que siguiera bajo su peligroso cuidado, Marceline se habría vuelto una niña dependiente y patética. Hunson no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados y entregar a su hija a ese destino, no cuando la Noche Esfera rechazaría como líder a alguien tan débil. Lo que Hunson había hecho, lo había hecho por amor, y nada más.

Y si su amor significaba sufrimiento para Marceline, pues que asi fuera. Ademas, su hija era fuerte.

Hunson deseaba poder serlo también.

_**Tesoro**_

Con las presas de su cacería colgando de su hombro, Marceline se adentró a un establecimiento de comida rápida que estaba sorpresivamente estable. En una de las mesas, encontró un paquete de papas fritas. No se las comió, sino que la guardó como si fueran un tesoro.

A Simon siempre le habían gustado tanto...

_**Hora**_

Ya había pospuesto ese momento por mucho tiempo. Su hija ya estaba lista para encontrarse de nuevo con su padre.

Pero, ¿estaba el padre listo para encontrarse con su hija?

_**Re-encuentros.**_

Había alguien en las sombras.

Marceline podía percibirlo. Era una presencia misteriosa y fría, muy fría.

Podría ser…

-¿Simon?-

El extraño surgió de entre la oscuridad. El corazón de Marceline se detuvo en su pecho, y de sus labios no salió ninguna palara. Creyó estar soñando, pues ese a quien tenía enfrente no podía ser su padre.

-Hola, Marceline.-

Pero lo era.

Padre e hija se miraron el uno al otro en silencio. El surrealismo de la situación invadió al mundo por un segundo.

Los Abadeer se habían reencontrado.

* * *

_**De nuevo, esto sera un two-shot.**_

_**!Gracias por leer!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_!Hola a todos!_

_!Agradezco a Aki-Iko-Kai-Ko,Richard Letters,Ooo-NuclearReckoning y Scatch Hwolff por sus comentarios en el capitulo anterior!_

* * *

_**Tiempo**_

Pasaron días para que Marceline se acostumbrara a la presencia de su padre.

Pasaron semanas para que se dignara a ver a Hunson a los ojos.

Pasaron meses para que soportara estar cerca de él y pudiera dirigirle la palabra.

_**Antaño**_

A Marceline le costaba creer que en los tiempos antes de la guerra, ella había amado a su padre.

A Hunson le costaba creer que en los tiempos antes de la guerra, su hija adoraba estar a su lado.

Pero lo que más le costaba creer a ambos era la inmensidad con la que extrañaban esos tiempos.

_**Indiferencia**_

A pesar de la sangre que los unía, Marceline ya no creía ver a Hunson como su padre. Era solamente como un extraño que la había abandonado., aunque, irónicamente, la mayor parte del tiempo solo sentía hacia él una gran indiferencia. Le sorprendió descubrir que a veces no sentir nada hacía más daño que sentir demasiado.

_**Equivocación**_

Hunson siempre había considerado que pensar que la indiferencia era más fuerte que el odio era una completa estupidez. No fue hasta que Marceline le demostró lo contrario que descubrió cuan equivocado estaba.

_**Intentos**_

El intento de Hunson de explicarle a su hija las razones de su abandono fue un fracaso rotundo. Los intentos de Marceline de perdonar a su padre tuvieron el mismo resultado.

_**Hablar**_

¿Por qué era imposible para Hunson hablar con su hija sin que su voz sonara fría y fieramente imperativa? ¿Por qué era imposible para Marceline hablar con su padre sin caer en duros reproches e hiriente sarcasmo?

_**Sonrisa**_

La única ocasión en la Hunson pudo hacer sonreír a Marceline fue cuando comentó, casi amistosamente, sobre como Hambo estaba lleno de parches. Pero la sonrisa de Marceline se desvaneció de inmediato al recordar con quien estaba hablando.

-Fue un regalo de alguien muy querido. Se puede decir que era como un padre para mí.-

Hunson se limitó a alejarse en silencio.

_**Lazos**_

Hunson empezó a entrenar a Marceline en cuanto su hija empezó a mostrar una actitud un poco menos hostil. A Hunson no le importaba si eso se debía a la resignación o la aceptación. Así pasaron varios años, y Hunson no podía evitar sentirse tan orgulloso como decepcionado. Marceline aprendía rápido y bien, pero no buscaba la compañía de su padre en ningún otro momento. Había días en los que ni siquiera lo saludaba.

_**Envidia**_

Hunson sentía una punzada de envidia cada vez que escuchaba como Marceline seguía deseándole las buenas noches a Simon Petrikov, mientras que a él lo ignoraba por completo.

_**Sueños**_

Aparte del hielo que siempre lo acechaba, lo único que Simon guardaba en su mente y corazón eran los vagos recuerdos de una niña y una mujer. Sus recuerdos aun vivían en su interior, pero se desvanecían cada vez que intentaba alcanzarlos, como si se trataran de sueños lejanos.

_**Princesas**_

_"Se llaman Betty y Marceline. Debo de recordarlo."_ Es lo que se repetía Simon cada mañana. Pero con cada paso que daba hacia las montañas que serian su nuevo hogar, más trabajo le costaba recordar a sus princesas.

_**Pingüino**_

Al inicio, el pingüino era una molestia que no dejaba de seguirlo. Pero había algo extraño en ese animal. Fuese lo que fuese, no tardó en convertirse en su inseparable compañero. Lo nombró Gunter, aunque era posible que el pingüino le hubiese susurrado su nombre.

_**Gunter**_

¿Acaso no era Gunter el nombre que él y Betty habían planeado ponerle a su hijo si este nacía varón? ¿Y quién era él? ¿Simon, quien era Simon? ¿Quién era Betty?

-Gunter, dime por favor quién soy.-

_**Cariño**_

Una emoción sin nombre invadió a Hunson cuando se convenció por completo de que su hija le tenía más cariño a un oso de peluche que a su propio padre. Su paciencia se estaba agotando, y su corazón se estaba carcomiendo.

_**Discusión**_

-¡Si vuelves a tocar a Hambo, juro que te lo haré pagar muy caro!-

-¡No te atrevas a hablarme de ese modo, Marceline! Entiende que ese muñeco te hace débil. ¡Estas tan atrapada en tu pasado que no osas seguir avanzando hacia tu futuro!

-Tienes razón. No quiero seguir avanzando hacia el futuro, porque ese no es el futuro que yo deseo, sino el que tú has planeado para mí en tu egoísta mente.-

_**Peleas**_

Hunson no volvió a acercarse a ese maldito oso de peluche, pero discutir con Marceline se volvió casi una rutina, aunque sus riñas nunca tenían consecuencias graves en su ya de por si inestable relación. En cierta manera, a Hunson le agradaba que su hija por fin le hablara, incluso si solo lo hacía en forma de gritos y quejas.

_**Papitas**_

-¿Por qué, padre? ¿Por qué?-

Hunson ya estaba listo para otra típica discusión con su hija, pero esa vez Marceline lo tomó desprevenido.

-¿Por qué siempre me haces tan fácil el detestarte?-

Para Hunson, y para Marceline, ese incidente seria la gota que derramó el vaso.

_**Abandono**_

Marceline no sintió ninguna pena ni derramó una sola lágrima al abandonar a su padre. A pesar de que Hunson le gritaba con voz severa que regresara si sabía lo que le convenía, Marceline no miró hacia atrás. Esta vez, a diferencia de cómo había ocurrido con Simon, Marceline no tuvo ningún deseo de detenerse. Deseaba que el camino y ella fuesen infinitos.

_**Culpa**_

La mano de Hunson aun cosquilleaba. Quizá había abofeteado a Marceline más fuerte de lo que había deseado. Pero eso no era culpa suya, sino de Petrikov.

El había echado a perder a su Marceline.

_**Lejanía**_

Marceline camino sin rumbo fijo hasta que sus pies se rindieron. Había llegado hasta las cercanías de unas montañas cubiertas de hielo y nieve. El clima era tan gélido que temía congelarse. No importaba.

El frio era más soportable que la idea de regresar al lado de su padre.

_**Sombra**_

Escuchó como unos pasos amortiguados por la nieve resonaban tras su espalda.

-¿Simon?- preguntó Marceline instintivamente, mirando sombre su hombro.

Todo lo que sintió a continuación fue un dolor agudo y punzante en su estómago, y después, todo se torno negro.

_**Sangre I**_

Hunson no tenía tiempo para seguir meditándolo. Alguien había herido a su hija. Marceline se estaba muriendo en sus brazos. Si quería salvarla, tendría que _actuar_ de inmediato.

-Lo lamento Marceline, - susurró Hunson quedamente, acercando su rostro al cuello de su hija. –Recuerda que lo hago porque te quiero.-

La sangre cálida de Marceline mojo sus labios en cuanto le enterró sus colmillos. Tarde ó temprano, hubiera tenido que hacerlo, pero lamentaba que fuera en circunstancias tan trágicas.

_**Incomprensión**_

Hunson sabía que Petrikov estaba en la zona. Podía sentir la asquerosa aura mágica de la corona peligrosamente cerca. Lo que no comprendía era porque Petrikov había intentado asesinar a Marceline. Ese desgraciado lo pagaría con su alma.

_**Sangre II**_

-¡Gunter, has vuelto! ¿Encontraste a alguna de mis princesas, Gunter? ¿Qué es una princesa, Gunter? ¿Por qué tus patas están manchadas de sangre, Gunter?**-**

_**Transformación**_

Marceline ya no sabía que era. Era demonio, era vampira, era un monstruo…Tal vez era todo y más, ó quizá no era nada**. **Lo que si sabía era que algo había estado a punto de asesinarla, y que su padre le había salvado la vida.

La hija estaba agradecida, pero la demonio dentro de ella se sentía humillada.

_**Herencia**_

A Marceline no le hizo nada de gracia recordar y descubrir cuantos rasgos de su personalidad había heredado de su padre, pero Hunson estaba encantado.

Quizá Marceline fuese una heredera digna, después de todo.

_**Semejanza**_

A pesar de que su relación con Marceline había mejorado ligeramente, Hunson sabía que nunca volvería a ser completamente como en antaño. Justo como Petrikov era la sombra de alguien que ya no existía, su relación con su hija era solo el débil reflejo del pasado.

_**Posibilidad**_

Tal vez había estado equivocada. Sonaba ridículo, pero… quizá su padre aun la amaba. Y ella podía amarlo de nuevo.

_**Monstruos**_

-¡No te acercarás a esas montanas de nuevo, Marceline! ¡Allí solo habita un monstruo!

-En ese caso, no veo como se diferencia de nosotros.

_**Locura**_

La corona estaba en lo cierto.

La cordura era algo aterrador; ¿por qué no mejor entregarse a locura en su lugar?

_**Destino**_

-Muy pronto podrás cumplir con tu destino, Marceline. Y serás feliz de nuevo, lo prometo-

_"¿Pero de quien será la felicidad y el destino que se cumpla, padre? ¿La mía…o la tuya?"_

_**Planeta**_

El tiempo empezó a sanar al planeta. Lenta pero cuidadosamente, empezó a resurgir de sus cenizas. La Tierra tuvo que morir para volver a nacer.

Marceline se preguntaba si alguien como ella, que no vivía y nunca moría, podía sanar también.

Estaba dispuesta a averiguarlo.

_**Legado**_

-Yo me quedare aquí. Regresa tú con la Noche Esfera y haz lo que te plazca con ella. No la quiero.-

-¿Por qué insistes en llevarme siempre la contraria, Marceline? Esta Tierra que tan ridículamente amas no es más que un ciclo interminable de caos. Ya la viste morir una vez ,y la veras morir de nuevo en incontables ocasiones. ¡Entra en razón y ven conmigo! No… no quiero perder a mi hija de nuevo-

-… Ya la has perdido.-

_**Ridiculez**_

El recuerdo que más vergüenza le causaba era el haber creído que su padre todavía la amaba. Marceline no volvería a cometer el mismo error jamás.

_**Despedida**_

Hunson no podía escapar de la Noche Esfera. Alguien o algo lo había encerrado en su propia dimensión.

¿Quién era el culpable? ¿Petrikov? ¿…Marceline?

¿Es que acaso no podía confiar ni en su propia familia?

Era un terrible inconveniente, pero no un adiós definitivo. Hunson volvería por Marceline ,y la convencería de cumplir con su destino. Si su hija creía que ya había librado de su padre, estaba muy equivocada.

_**Libertad**_

Sin su padre, Marceline era libre otra vez de regresar a las montañas cubiertas de hielo y nieve. Dominando su miedo y ansiedad , se adentró en ellas.

_**Extraños**_

-¿Quién esa chica, Gunter? ¿Es una princesa? Viene hacia a mi… ¡No, no aléjate de mí. No te conozco, vete! ¡VETE!-

**_Rendición_  
**

Marceline perdió la cuenta de sus intentos de acercarse a ese hombre de barba blanca y corona dorada. No podía creer que ese hombre alguna vez fue Simon. Su corazón se partió cuando descubrió que su paciencia hacia él se agotaba con rapidéz. Si Simon no tenía intención de recordarla, entonces Marceline no tenía intención de ayudarlo.

Su padre tenía razón: debía desprenderse del pasado y seguir caminando hacia delante, incluso si eso significaba desprenderse de Simon.

_**Reino**_

Las nuevas civilizaciones, criaturas y reinos tardaron siglos en crecer, pero para Marceline, el tiempo era irrelevante. Se preguntaba cuánto tiempo más pasaría para que ese nuevo mundo se destruyera, justo como Hunson había predicho.

_**Hambo**_

-¿Ese muñeco viejo? ¡Se lo vendí a una vieja bruja!-

_**Débil**_

En verdad que se estaba volviendo muy débil y misericordiosa. Marceline no encontraba otra razón por la cual le perdonaba la vida a Ash.

_**Humano**_

Era curioso.

Finn le recordaba a la niña ingenua y noble que alguna vez fue. A Marceline le divertía su estupidez. Ese humano pronto descubriría como era el mundo en realidad, tal y como había hecho ella hacía mucho, mucho tiempo.

Entonces no volvería a ver su molesta sonrisa en su rostro.

_**Vampira**_

-¿Sabes lo que soy, Finn? Soy Marceline, la Reina Vampira. Si quisiera, podría quitarte la vida en un segundo.-

-Sí, pero sé que no lo harás.-

-Ja, ¿y porque estás tan seguro?-

-Porque somos amigos.-

_**Errores**_

Marceline sabía que darle una oportunidad al humano der ser su amigo era un grave error.

Pero seguir ahogándose en sus propios rencores y odios era uno mucho mayor.

_**Derecho**_

Era posible que alguien como ella… ¿tuviera el derecho de ser feliz otra vez?

_**Regresos**_

Fue una broma cruel y de mal gusto de parte del destino permitir que su padre regresara mientras Simon seguía igual de distante.

_**Canción**_

_Padre ¿tan siquiera me amas? _

_**Duda**_

_Simon, ¿tan siquiera me recuerdas?_

_**Respuesta**_

-Siempre te amaré Marceline. Nunca lo dudes.-

_**Abrazo**_

-Por supuesto que te quiero, anciano.-

Por un instante, Marceline pudo sentir a Simon vivo dentro del Rey Helado. Deseaba poder quedarse abrazada a él para siempre.

**_Vida_  
**

Y de pronto, mientras el Rey Helado cantaba con ella, Marceline volvió a ser una niña. Eran sus recuerdos, y no estaban muertos. Ella vivía, y Simon también.

Simon la había rescatado, y ahora, era su turno de salvarlo a él.

La respuesta vino a ella al momento que finalizaban la canción.

Todavía valía la pena vivir.

* * *

_!Gracias por leer!_


End file.
